


Поезд на 20.15

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Eren, M/M, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небесные рыбки являются чем-то вроде японского НЛО - о них многие знают, еще больше, чем многие знают людей, которые их видели, но никто не может доказать, что они на самом деле существуют. Есть люди, которые занимаются их ловлей, но они рассказывают, что в неволе небесные рыбки умирают буквально за ппару часов, и превращаются в черное желе без костей и чешуи, которое очень быстро испаряется, не оставляя после себя и следа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поезд на 20.15

\- Нет, нет, и еще раз нет! - Ривай сжал губы в тонкую полоску, исподлобья глядя на Эрена. - Кто же тебя просил так рано выезжать? 

Эрен глядел на Леви - прекрасного в своей злости Леви Аккермана - и молчал. Знал, что говорить, в общем-то, нечего. И правда, сам виноват - поезд отходит в восемь, а сейчас еще нет и семи. Эрен молчал, впитывая в себя вид Леви - раскрасневшегося от холода, со снежинками на ресницах и в темных волосах, в распахнутом пальто и в клетчатом шарфе, который Эрен подарил ему на прошлое Рождество. Леви прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь и ожидая что вот, сейчас Эрен начнет оправдываться, но Эрен молчал. На душе было гадко. Эрен знал, что под темным пальто на Аккермане официальный костюм - все как положено, полосатый галстук туго затянут под воротником, запонки на отглаженных манжетах сияют, на брюках идеальные стрелки. Эрен "украл" Леви с очередного совещания - важного совещания - на котором ему точно нужно было бы быть, но вместо этого Аккерман сейчас стоит на платформе и провожает Эрена.

Эрен уезжал. Надолго. Честно говоря, если бы ему предложили выбор между этой поездкой и Леви - он бы не знал, что выбрать. Потому что работа под началом Широгавы-сенсея, признанного гения нейрохирургии, почему-то предпочевшего многомиллионному Токио и его современным больницам тихий, консервативный Нагано, маленькую частную клинику и прием больных в любое время дня и ночи - эта работа была мечтой. Недостижимой, абсолютно сказочной мечтой. Эрен, говоря о своей мечте смеялся и повторял одно слово - "Скайфиш". И правда, мечта-небесная рыбка. Небесные рыбки были чем-то вроде японского НЛО - о них многие знают, еще больше, чем многие знают людей, которые их видели, но никто не может доказать, что они на самом деле существуют. Есть люди, которые занимаются их ловлей, но они рассказывают, что в неволе небесные рыбки умирают буквально за пару часов, и превращаются в черное желе без костей и чешуи, которое очень быстро испаряется, не оставляя после себя и следа. Скайфиш - это и есть то, чем должна быть самая-самая важная в жизни мечта. Чем-то, что очень сложно поймать - то есть достичь - и приносящее счастье, истинное незамутненное счастье от одного своего существования и от каждого шага на пути к ней. И Эрен шагал по этому тернистому пути. Когда остальные его сверстники шатались по Синдзюку в компании девиц-гангуро, он читал медицинские энциклопедии. Когда одноклассники смеялись и перекидывались записками - он писал прошение о сдаче экзаменов экстерном. Когда его приятели только-только заканчивали свои институты - он уже несколько лет работал, не покладая рук и два года как проводил сложные операции самостоятельно, без контроля со стороны наставников. И вот, ему двадцать шесть, и его мечта почти достигнута. Кровью и потом, он вырвал свою сказочную мечту из серых когтей реальности.

А Леви... Леви просто был. Всегда, сколько Эрен себя помнил - рядом с ним всегда был Леви. Замкнутый, пунктуальный, аккуратный, строгий, теплый и любящий Леви Аккерман, старший следователь особого отдела по борьбе с преступностью, двадцатисемилетний гений полиции Японии и - просто Леви.

Эрен никогда бы не смог предать ни свою мечту, ни свою... Жизнь.

Леви прикоснулся холодными сухими губами к уголку губ Эрена - для этого ему пришлось привстать на носочки и опереться на грудь Йегера - коротко выдохнул паром в лицо, взглянул - серьезно, как мог только он - в зеленые глаза напротив, повернулся, сунул замерзшие руки с покрасневшими пальцами в карманы и ушел, обронив напоследок:

\- Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю долго находиться на холоде. И вообще, это совещание очень важно и я должен вернуться на работу. До встречи, Эрен, - будто Йегер не на год - а, возможно, и на несколько лет - уезжает, а идет в магазин за продуктами! Обидно. Очень обидно.

На платформе собирались люди, а Эрен все так же стоял - почти на желтой линии, за которую нельзя заходить - и грел руки об давно уж остывший бумажный стакан с отвратительным вокзальным кофе, купленным после того, как ушел Леви. Не надо было так делать, не надо было забирать Аккермана с работы за два часа до отбытия поезда, но ведь... Так хотелось, чтобы с ним попрощались, как со всеми этими людьми, чтобы сказали, что будут ждать. Но...

Синкансен подошел, обдав паром - колючим и неприятным, не таким, какой вырывался из приоткрытых губ Леви - и с шипением раскрыв двери, приглашая уезжающих внутрь. Эрен зашел, кинул небольшую сумку на полку и сел в свое место, вытягивая ноги. На платформе тем временем обнимались, бросались на шею, промакивали слезы платочками и обещали звонить.

Двери закрылись, словно отсекая все связи между остающимися на платформе и уезжающими.

Эрен посмотрел в окно и в последний момент заметил небольшую фигурку с повязанным на шею шарфом, стоящую на верхней площадке платформы. В сердце потеплело, а слова вдруг обрели новый смысл.

\- Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю долгие прощания, - лоб Леви на миг изогнула складка, сделавшая выражение лица чуть страдальческим, будто он хотел, чтобы этого прощания не было. - И вообще, это совещание очень важно и я должен вернуться на работу, - а в темных глазах выражение "но ты для меня важнее, чем все эти совещания". Эрен всегда хорошо читал по глазам - привык за годы жизни с не особо показывающим свои эмоции Аккерманом. - До встречи, Эрен, - Леви целовал его в уголок губ, смотрел серьезно в глаза, словно говоря, чтобы Йегер помнил о том, что есть кто-то, кто его ждет, и не боялся вернуться.

Эрен знал - когда он будет возвращаться, на этой платформе его обязательно будут ждать.


End file.
